


Goodnight, Sweet Prince

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Quadruple Drabble, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy's accidental use of a Shakespeare quotation leads to kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for zauberer_sirin for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon for the prompt 'Good night'.

"Goodnight, sweet prince," Daisy says softly, and Coulson's jolted out of his doze to say, rather more forcefully than he intended, "I'm not dying!"

She looks startled, though whether at his words or his sharp tone, he's unsure. Her dark eyes are wide with horror and she clasps his wrist. "Of course not, Coulson. Why would you think that?"

He swallows, embarrassed now, by his over-reaction. "Horatio says that to the dead Hamlet in the play," he explains, and her face flushes.

"God, Phil, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

She starts up from the chair beside his bed where she's been sitting ever since they brought him from the Zephyr's medical bay.

"Daisy," he says gently, and clasps her wrist. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, or to throw your lack of formal schooling in your face."

"Of course not, Phil," she scoffs. "You would never."

"Then stay with me. Please" he adds when she seems to hesitate.

"Okay." She says it so quietly he barely hears, but he nods his thanks. "Are you cold?"

"A bit," he admits, and she surprises him by shedding her boots and coat, then climbing up onto the bed beside him. 

"C'mere," she says in a determined tone, and gestures impatiently, so he carefully eases his body closer to hers: every muscle is still aching from the beating he took today. She guides his head to rest on her shoulder, then slips her arms around him. "Sharing body heat helps, right?" 

"Yeah," he agrees quietly. "Thank you."

"Good." 

He's startled when she presses her lips to his brow, and he cranes his neck back, trying to look at her. "You don't – " he begins, and gets no further because her mouth presses against his, and before he can consciously decide to do so, he finds himself kissing her back.

He's embarrassed by how quickly his body responds, but Daisy doesn't seem fazed: she just keeps on kissing him, her mouth hot and powerful over his.

When she finally releases his mouth, they're both breathless, and he's definitely not cold now. She smirks at him and he raises his eyebrows. "Kissing also helps warm you up, right?"

"Very much so," he agrees, smirking back at her.

"Good. Do you think you can sleep now?" 

"Yes thank you." He closes his eyes and sinks towards sleep feeling warm and safe.


End file.
